The Katy Perry Incident: A Pewdiecry
by Forgotten Voices
Summary: Pewdie is out getting some Chinese food so Cry has to figure out what to do while he is away. Seeing his old peacock costume from Halloween, his hips want him to dance to a certain Katy Perry song. Explicit words, male on male suggestions. This is male on male suggestive, if you do not like such pairings, please do not read. My hope is that you will enjoy this and find it amusing.


"**The Katy Perry Incident." A Pewdiecry song fiction.**

**By Forgotten Voices.**

**Third Person POV**

Cry looked around his room, bored. Pewdie was out getting some Chinese food and Cry had nothing to do while Pewdie took the thirty minute drive to get the food. It was Pewdie's turn to get the food this Friday. Every Friday since Pewdie moved in after the break up with Marzia, they both thought that they should have one day to just get crazy and let loose to get out their frustrations. Cry thought that this would cheer Pewdie up, and it did. Every week they order food and watch movies, play games, or just dance like idiots all over the house. It was fun for both of them, and Cry also hoped that by Pewdie having fun with him, Pewdie would forget about Marzia and start to fall for him. Pewdie doesn't know that Cry loves him, but Cry doesn't want to tell him just yet, after all the man just got dumped.

Cry sighed. He got up and absentmindedly looked in his closet. The first thing that caught his eye was a peacock costume he wore for Halloween a few years back. The costume was shirtless with teal baggy pants with large peacock feathers sticking out the back. It also came with a matching teal mask with peacock feathers started above the eyes.

A wide smile consumed Cry's face as he figured out how he was going to pass time. He put on the costume and went to the computer. He went to youtube and typed in "Katy Perry- Peacock." The song came up quickly and he clicked on it. The bass began and Katy began to chant the mantra. Cry started to shake his hips and chanted along.

"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock." He chanted, shaking his hips to the beat.

"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock." He stopped shaking his hips but then started to move them seductively.

"Word on the street, you've got something to show me, me. Magical, colourful, Mr. Mystery. I'm intrigued for a peak, heard it's fascinating." He sang, hips swishing.

"Come on baby, let me see what your hiding underneath." He said, pointing to an invisible Pewdie.

"Words up your sleeve, your such a tease. Wanna see the show, in 3D, a movie. Heard it's beautiful, ul. Be the judge and my girls gonna take a bow. Come on baby let me see what your hiding underneath." Cry sang, pointing and wagging his finger.

"I want the jaw-dropping, eye poppin, head turning, body shocking. Uh oh aio, uh, uh, aio. I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing. Uh oh aio, uh, uh, aio." Cry sang with motions to each lyric. He started to shake his hips again.

"Are you brave enough to let to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch." Cry sang with a smirk.

"Imma peace out if you don't give me the pay off. Come on baby let me see what your hiding underneath." Cry said, gesturing for the invisible Pewdie to come on.

"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you're waiting for, time for you to show it off. Don't be a shy kinda guy, I bet it's beautiful. Come on baby let me see what you hiding underneath." Cry sang with a seductive smirk. He then started to shake his butt with a passion.

"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock." Cry said, moving his butt to every word.

"I wanna see ya. Skip the talk, heard it all, time to walk the walk." Cry sang with a finger to his lips, shaking his hips.

"Break me off if you bad, show me who's the boss. Need some goose to get loose, come on and take a shot. Come on baby let me see what you hiding underneath." Cry sang. Then cry raised his arms and started to party boy.

"I want the jaw-dropping, eye poppin, head turning, body shocking. Uh oh aio, uh, uh, aio. I want my heart throbbing, ground shaking, show stopping, amazing. Uh oh aio, uh, uh, aio." Cry sang, making a gesture for each lyric.

"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch." Cry sang, shaking his hips with emphasis to each syllable in biatch.  
"Imma peace out if you don't give me the pay off. Come on baby let me see what your hiding underneath." Cry sang, turning away with his hand in the air and hand on his hip.

"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off. Don't be a shy kinda a guy, I bet it's beautiful. Come on baby let me see what your hiding underneath." Cry sang, back turned away, shaking his hips up and down to the beat. He turned back to the invisible Pewdie.

"I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock." Cry sang, clapping with his hands above his head in time to the song. Cry pretended that Pewdie actually pulled down his pants. He put on a surprised face and put his hands up to his face in fake surprise.

"Oh my god, no exaggeration, all this time was worth the waiting." Cry sang, wide eyed.

"I just shed a tear, I am so unprepared." Cry sang with a fake pout.

"You've got the finest architecture. End of a rainbow looking treasure." Cry sang, making an invisible rainbow with his hands.

"Such a sight to see, and it's all for me." Cry sang, making a heart with his hands and pumping it to the beat.

"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?" Cry sang, shaking his butt to each syllable in peacock.

"Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch." Cry sang, pelvic thrusting to each syllable in biatch.

"Imma peace out if you don't give me the pay off." Cry sang, waving his hand.

"Come on baby let me see what your hiding underneath." Cry sang, gesturing with his finger to come on.

"Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock?" Cry sang, putting his hands on his hips and shaking them to the beat.

"What you're waiting for, it's time for you to show it off." Cry sang, tapping his finger on an invisible watch on his wrist to the beat.

"Don't be a shy kinda guy, I bet it's beautiful." Cry sang, turning around and grinding with an invisible Pewdie.

"Come on baby let me see! I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock. I wanna see your peacock, cock, cock, your peacock, cock." Cry sang, going absolutely crazy, letting his hips do what ever they wanted. Then he struck a pose where he got to his knees, spaced them out, put a hand on his hip, and held onto an imaginary microphone.

"Come on baby, let me see what your hiding underneath!" Cry sang, holding the imaginary microphone over his head when he was finished.

"Ha, nice dance moves there Cry." Pewdie said from the door way.

"AHH!" Cry screamed, turning around to see where the voice came from. His face turning a brilliant shade of red. His eyes landed on Pewdie, who had a bag by his feet, arms crossed, leaning on the door frame with a seductive smirk on his face. Cry's eyes went wide.

"H-how long have you been here?" Cry stuttered.

"They opened a new Chinese place down the block. I've been here the whole time." Pewdie said with a satisfied tone.

"Uh... uh... um, it's not a... it's not what it... uh..." Cry tried. Pewdie broke into a wide smile.

"You need to teach me some of those moves later, Cry." Pewdie said seductively with a smirk. Cry shot him a puzzled look, but Pewdie just winked at him and left the room.

**Fin**

**Thank you for reading this story, friend. I hope that you had as good of a time reading it as I had writing. I felt that since I have been writing such a serious piece right now, that something like this was needed to lessen the tension. I didn't know why but while writing the previous chapter in "As Long as We're Together" an image of Cry dancing to Katy Perry's "Peacock" flashed in my head and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I hope this brought joy to you. And if you want a better idea of how Cry was dancing, there is a video on youtube that I based his dance moves after; ** watch?v=o71kCuva4B4

**This was my first song fiction, so I apologize to you if it doesn't meet a certain criteria with song fictions. I am working on a new chapter so everything is on schedule. If you would like me to make a fan fiction, let me know this. And, as always, stay awesome.**

**Until the next story,**

**~FV**


End file.
